


Misbehaving

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Up10tion - Freeform, Xiao low key wants more, dongyeol, kogyeol - Freeform, minsoo - Freeform, xiao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Xiao just doesn't know when to quit, and Minsoo has had it. Xiao has surprisingly never been spanked before. Well, until now.





	Misbehaving

"Xiao, sit down and shut up." Minsoo demands quite sternly, like nothing the maknae's ever heard before. It sure got his attention this time, and the now wide eyed boy slowly sat on the edge of Minsoo's bed. He was sick of hearing loud, shrill excuses pour out from his mouth. The fact of the matter is Xiao severely messed with all of his belongings that were once perfectly in place. He hadn't even been gone for as much as an hour and didn't expect what seemed like a childs game to take place. Minsoo could barely tear his eyes away from the mess; that's how bad it was. Most of his hoodies and t-shirts were strewn about, and his bed was a mess almost as if Xiao had been jumping and rolling all over it despite it being a bottom bunk. He was too furious for words right now, stepping closer to the younger. Upon seeing Minsoo's feet right at his, he slowly looked up, and did he ever look pissed. He figured Minsoo would get mad but...maybe he went too far.

"Minsoo I-"

"You're gonna clean up every last piece of this damn mess." Minsoo demanded again, cutting off Xiao's hopeful, whatever it would have been. To Minsoo's surprise, if he could even become more so, Xiao pouts and immaturely stomps a foot, making Minsoo scoff out a laugh in disbelief at his actions.

"I don't want to though." Xiao's tone was a terribly chosen mess of cute and stubborn, both things that aren't helping his situation. He only just pissed off Minsoo more. Minsoo smiled, and somehow it scared Xiao more than comforted him.

"Did it sound like I gave you a choice?" Minsoo started bending over to get down closer to Xiao, who backed up on the bed slightly. "Where, in my last statement, did I offer a choice. Let me know, smart ass." Xiao's eyes widen even more, because Minsoo never curses, and it was like it burned into his eardrums. He couldn't even look away because Minsoo was crowding him, crawling onto the bed right over him, pushing him even further back with his uncommonly intimidating gaze. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Y-You're t-too close...I'm-"

Minsoo smirked. "Too close? Oh, but Xiao, you never seem to have an issue with being this close to me when you're bothering me." Xiao swallows a thick lump that was at the back of his throat, the tips of his ears turning red in what could be best described right now as aggression. He even dared to roll his eyes at the other. Minsoo almost literally felt his blood boil, so he moved his face close to Xiao's so that their foreheads were almost touching and he was looking down at him. "Get over there and start cleaning." And at first, Xiao didn't react to his command at all. It took Minsoo wrapping his long, perfect fingers around Xiao's wrist and squeezing as tight as he could for Xiao to cry out and surge down to stop him, repeating "okay, okay!"

Minsoo faltered enough for the other to carefully slip out from under him, Minsoo turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed like Xiao once was to see him stand in front of him, looking around, clearly unsure of where to start. Minsoo sighs strongly and Xiao jumps a little from it, barely having time to react to how fast the older reached out and grabbed his hips to pull him back and push him down over his knees. Xiao cried out again when he felt his strong hands grip him, Minsoo's knees pushed into his lower stomach when he landed and winded him slightly and before he knew it, he had one arm pushing him down by his shoulder blades and the back of his neck and the other wrapped around his thighs to keep them together. Xiao blushed due to the position he was in now, bent over Minsoo's knees and held down to stay there, he tried struggling but absolutely couldn't get up. "M-Minsoo let me go, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, but Minsoo said nothing and only held him tighter. His longsleeve was starting to ride up his back, so he looked to the side to see if he had room to adjust it if he threw an arm back, but saw Minsoo smiling devilishly instead, letting his eyes ravish his backside. "Minsoo..." He called out again, his jaw dropping when he felt his black basketball shorts being yanked down abruptly, exposing his bare ass to the room. "M-Minsoo what the hell, let me-" This time, it wasn't his hyung's words that silenced him, it was the feeling of his large hand slide onto his ass and caress it, rubbing into one of his cheeks. Xiao's jaw dropped, he had no idea what was going on. He only had the mind to squirm in hopes of getting away, reaching back again to try and pull his shorts back up. Though Minsoo was quick to respond by grabbing Xiao's wrist and restraining it behind his back, his other hand started hitting Minsoo's leg and he couldn't reach that far, so he lifted his other hands and let it come down hard on Xiao's ass with enough force to make him cry out. It was surprising none the less, and it had Xiao's mouth gaping in disbelief and his hand now gripped into the others leg. "W-wh-..why did you do that?" Xiao stuttered out, his upper cheeks matching the familiar red hue of embarrassment.

"Because you're a little brat, and it's about time someone taught you a lesson." Minsoo was sure he wasn't alone in this. Xiao is notorious for pestering the members and it only gets worse when they react. But he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Y-you know it's all fun and games..."

Minsoo feels Xiao's slightly heavier breathing against his thighs and the movement of tendons in his wrist and for some reason it pushes him to continue on. His reaction made him curious as to how far this would go and what it would do to the younger, not wanting to hesitate to find out. So he lets the hand that had struck Xiao rub over the spot he hit, waiting until his breathing returned to normal before, without warning, spanking him again. Xiao is surprisingly silent despite his body jumping from the impact, but he let out a strong sigh when he was hit once more. "How many do you think you deserve, Xiao?"

"What?" He squeaks out.

"I want you to tell me how many times you think I should spank you." Xiao felt his blush creeping into his neck.

"D-don't..."

"Xiao..." Minsoo squeezes the cheek his hand is resting on to enunciate his point. "You're not getting out of this." Xiao squeezes his eyes shut.

"F-five?"

"Hmmm, that's not good enough." Xiao whines under Minsoo and balls his hands into fists, not wanting to accept his punishment. But again, Minsoo gave him no choice, tapping his hand on his bare skin. "I think you should get something more around twenty five, doesn't that sound better?"

"No Minsoo, i'll clean up instead I-I promi-"

"You lost your chance." Minsoo says firmly, spanking his other cheek this time. The small whine that came from Xiao dissolved his faint feelings of remorse immediately and allowed him to repeat his actions easily, pushing another sigh from Xiao's mouth. 

"Minsoo..." Xiao trails off, a pout still evident in his voice.

"I haven't even started your punishment yet, none of these have counted." Minsoo informed. He figured he should if he wanted to get anywhere with him. "I think you should just accept what i'm going to give you." Xiao was silent for a while so he thought to let his hand rub over the youngers backside in encouragement, thinking it would comfort him enough to be willing to get this over and done with, without struggle. 

"O-okay." He must ready to be good. A small smirk appeared on Minsoo's face before he prepared to give Xiao another few spankings, letting his fingertips linger on his warm skin before his hand came down on him, filling the room with the sharp sound of his fate and a quiet and a weak grunt from the one bent over Minsoo's knee. And then it came down again, making Xiao's ass a light shade of pink. Minsoo visualizes seeing his hand print appear upon Xiao's clear skin as he spanks him in the same spot, able to see him pulling his lip into his mouth to conceal what sounds he can. One more had Xiao pleading "wait, w-wait-" only for Minsoo to smile a little bigger and bring his hand down, just a little harder. "Ahh..." Xiao moaned out just above a whisper, the muscles in his restrained arm contracting and tightening as he sucked air in through his teeth. Xiao couldn't decide if Minsoo ignoring him was for the better or worse, as well as if he was just taking the pain well or enjoying it. He would be lying if he thought his head wasn't becoming fuzzy, but he rejecting all of those thoughts as soon as they came. What he couldn't change, however, was the fact that something was stirring in the front of his pants, and Minsoo could feel it. Minsoo caught himself tensing his jaw the next time he spanked Xiao, alternating to the other cheek to match their hues and give him equal punishment. 

"I'm going to let your arm go, okay? Behave." Minsoo warns, slowly letting his grip wane from Xiao's wrist until it drops almost limp beside him. Xiao uses it to help brace himself on the edge of the bed before Minsoo's hand came down again, past the point of considering an escape, jolting his body foreword from the unexpected hit. He went to go readjust his legs but Minsoo wouldn't let him part his thighs, his plump ass not getting any relief before another slap was placed on an already hot cheek, making Xiao squeeze his eyes shut. Another, and then another; one more to make three hard spanks in a row had Xiao stuttering out "wait" again but Minsoo only shook his head, not that Xiao could see it, and continued with his ministrations. By the sixth one on the same area, the younger was pressing his thighs together, trying to deny the fact that he was indeed getting hard from this. He started to panic a little bit because despite being confused as to why himself, if Minsoo found out, he felt like he'd never be able to live it down. Within' his own head either. So that's what prompted him to abruptly try and get up off the other's lap between spanks, only ending up rubbing his growing length against Minsoo's thigh and doing the exact opposite of what he wanted when he was shoved back down. Xiao moans out, cheeks instantly set aflame once the duration of his accidental expression ended and has his hands resting on Minsoo's other knee now, the older having spread his legs to reposition him. Xiao's back was more flat this way and he was spread out so Minsoo could press Xiao down when he tried to resist next. "You only have eleven left, put up with it why don't you."

"I-I'm trying-ahh!" Xiao was cut off by Minsoo's hard slap, this one in particular stinging much worse than any of the others. "A-ahh, M-Minsoo-mm!" Xiao pants out as it comes again. 

"Those are tough ones, right? You're getting them all on the same side, for being uncooperative earlier."

"N-no Minsoo-ahh! Ahh, d-don't.." Xiao near silently pleads out, the stinging intensifying greatly from the last three spanks. It's odd to him that he felt a deep throb in his lower stomach, and even a possible twitch in his cock when Minsoo hit him again, the older actually letting out a heavy breath himself after Xiao mewled in response. He wondered what he looked like from Minsoo's point of view, feeling like his ass must have become swollen by now. Minsoo's next slap comes down at one of the most sensitive places on a person, the spot where the thigh and ass meet, making Xiao whine out loudly and throw an arm back to hold his abused backside without thinking. He was back to having his arm restrained while Minsoo punished him with repeating his treatment, his hand coming down hard and rubbing over the spot right after as if to spread the pain all around. 

"Does it hurt a lot there?" Xiao nods, unable to speak without a broken voice coming out, though staying silent was fruitless because Minsoo struck him again in that tender spot, using his answer against him and almost made Xiao bite through his thick bottom lip. His panting was more evident now, enough for it to give away his reactions clearly. Something ike an interruption of breath when Minsoo went back to spanking the common globe of Xiao's ass fueled him to follow his last hit with another and never let Xiao come down. The next one forced Xiao's free arm up to grip into Minsoo's knee, and another right after to make him moan and deepen a blush that was no match for how red his ass was. Taking note that his groans started sounding a lot more sexual and a lot less painful, Minsoo pretended to miscount. "Hmm, where was I? Ten? Or was it eight." He teases, Xiao's cock throbbing against Minsoo's thigh at the possibility of receiving more. Minsoo wants to make it memorable, spanking the fresh skin on the other side of Xiao's ass where his thigh meets it to inflict a sharp sting and earn a distinct yelp, running his hands over the youngers abused ass as a form of basic aftercare. "You're all done. Are you going to mess with my things again?"

"N-no..." Xiao replies quietly and a lot more breathlessly than he'd like to admit.

"Good boy. You better not, because this isn't even half of what i'd do to you next time."


End file.
